Lagunas
by The Chronicler Fox
Summary: En lo que parece ser un día normal, Judy se entretiene observando una foto de ella con cierto zorro que le propuso matrimonio años atrás. Mientras continuaba con las típicas tareas hogareñas, una visita inesperada terminará por confundirla. Oneshot


Comenzaría por aquel portarretrato con marco de bronce y pequeños trazos grises, de lo que Nick siempre le juró que era plata. De haber sido plata, a su madre no le habría dado semejante urticaria al haber tomado el recuadro con sus propias patas, su alergia lo había delatado. Pese a que había aceptado los dichos del zorro sabía que era una mentira, mas afirmó creerle para verlo sacar pecho de forma tan orgullosa, su tonta sonrisa siempre la contagiaba.

Observó la foto a fondo, su corazón daba vuelcos cada vez que lo hacía. Era de su primer día trabajando juntos, al terminar con su labor en lo que fue una jornada bastante agitada el zorro la había llevado a dar un paseo al Distrito Forestal. _"A la cuenta de tres"_ , dijo el fotógrafo, segundos después el flash captaría el cómo se ruborizaba. En el momento exacto Nick, tan astuto y rápido como siempre, le dio un beso en su mejilla que sería el primero de varios. Fue un segundo de magia eternizado para la posterioridad, le mostraría la foto a sus nietos algún día y les diría: _"Este de aquí es su torpe abuelo, el hombre que más feliz me hizo"_.

Con ilógica nostalgia dejó el retrato en el lugar donde estaba previamente, no quería distraerse. Debía de limpiar todo antes de que Nick llegase del mercado. Tendió su cama, barrió la sala de estar y limpió las ventanas. Mientras pasaba nuevamente por la cocina volteó a ver la foto nuevamente, hacía solo dos años desde ese entonces, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Estaba limpiando su propia casa, la casa que compartía con su torpe zorro, su hogar. Nunca supo de donde había sacado el dinero, pero de algún modo Nick compró esa vivienda, un tanto alejada de la ciudad. Había sido poco después de pedirle matrimonio, nunca había derramado tantas lágrimas como aquel día.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, no recordaba que Nick fuera tan rápido, siempre solía entretenerse con un que otro amigo y hablaba de lo que fuera que surgiera en el momento. _"Ya voy"_ , exclamó la coneja después de acomodarse frente al espejo. Abrió la puerta, radiante como siempre y la espera del típico abrazo de Nick. Nunca llegaría sin embargo, era alguien más el que golpeaba.

La realidad la chocó de frente mientras el conejo se adentraba en su morada. Al pasar frente al espejo Judy se percató que la tierna coneja, casada hacía sólo un par de años con aquel torpe zorro conocido como Nicholas Wilde, era una mujer mayor de unos ochenta años que recibía la visita de uno de sus hijos, Neal. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de desesperación, el mismo que emitía cada vez que recuerdos de varias décadas la chocaban de frente. De un segundo para otro todo volvió a su cabeza, un pensamiento en especial atravesó su corazón: Nick ya no estaba.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó él mientras ella se sentaba, sin siquiera notarlo sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y dolerle como nunca antes—. James estaba haciendo unas llamadas afuera, ya debe estar por venir —indicó el que era el segundo de sus hijos, casado con una buena mujer y padre de ciento doce hijos.

—¿Te ha pasado otra vez? —preguntó tomándola de las manos, su sonrisa amable ayudó a la anciana coneja a sobrellevar todo de mejor manera—. ¿Pensabas en Nick?— Ella sólo asentía con la cabeza. Se puso de pie, se alisó la falda y disimuladamente observó el periódico.

—¿Y bien, mamá? ¿Lo has pensado? —James apenas había entrado y ni siquiera la saludó, a diferencia de Neal. Por alguna razón el mayor de sus hijos se había descarriado pese a la educación que le dio con Jack.

—Sí, James, lo he pensado. —La respuesta borraría ese semblante alegre que portaba—. Me quedaré aquí, es mi hogar, es el lugar donde viví con el hombre que más amé en mi vida y no me iré hasta que él me tome de la mano y me pida que lo acompañe.

—Papá murió hace diez años, mamá. Estás aquí sola y nos preocupas, tus lagunas mentales aparecen cada vez más seguido. — Sentía la falsedad a través de su fingida lástima.

—No hay nadie en cien metros a la redonda, si algo te pasara nadie podría ayudarte —exclamó Neal, quien siempre se vinculó más a ella. James por su parte heredó su carácter de Alexandra, la madre de Jack, quien en sí nunca le cayó del mejor modo.

—Pero yo estoy bien, muchachos, tengo mi teléfono y puedo pedir ayuda en caso de necesitarlo. Sé que me falla la memoria y tiendo a confundirme, pero son cuestiones de la edad, es normal al fin y al cabo.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó James con ese tono tan desagradable y obstinado que mantenía con ella—. ¿Al menos sabes el mes o el año en que nos encontramos?

—Es veinticuatro de septiembre —exclamó la taimada coneja, que momentos antes había revisado la fecha en el periódico del día anterior. Sabía que su hijo mayor usaría la más mínima excusa para sacarla de ahí. Hacía siempre lo mismo cuando James o su mujer, esa horrible coneja cuyo nombre se le escapaba, venían de visita. Tenía varias estrategias para disimular sus lagunas mentales, cada vez mayores.

—Voy a dejarte este folleto para que lo veas, si te interesa puedes llamarme —dijo para después dejar sobre la mesa una publicidad de un centro geriátrico con un enorme jardín—. ¿Puedes pensarlo al menos?

—Si es lo que quieres, lo haré. — El único modo de hacer que se fuese era cediendo un poco, o al menos eso pensaba con un poco de rencor. Ambos conejos se despidieron y ella se sentó a reposar por un momento, como después de cada visita.

Ese conejo en el que salía en varias de sus fotos no era un primo como ella misma se dijo al despertar y observarlo. Había sido su marido hasta hacía diez años, llevaron una relación normal y tuvieron sólo dos hijos dado que Judy tuvo que operarse al tener complicaciones durante el embarazo. Fue tan atroz que sólo James y Neal nacieron con vida, sus otros hermanos salieron del vientre de la coneja ya muertos.

¿Había amado en realidad a Jack? No lo recordaba del todo, no tanto como a Nick. Su relación había sido más que nada una formalidad, una necesidad de compañía. No se llevaban mal, pero él tampoco la hacía feliz a diferencia de aquel zorro tonto, nadie podía competir con él.

Nick… Sus recuerdos estaban ahí pese a que ella no quisiera. La ZPD implicaba ir a trabajar sin saber si tendrías la posibilidad de volver a casa, era el riesgo de intentar hacer el mundo un lugar mejor. Pese a su partida fue como si nunca se hubiese despegado de su lado, seguía ahí, en su corazón. Se sentía como una tonta de solo pensarlo, pero juraba haber escuchado su voz más de una vez.

 _"_ _Mereces ser feliz, ve con él.",_ le dijo una noche llena de dudas y miedos. El poco tiempo en que Jack y Nick trabajaron juntos no habían entablado una buena relación, pero de algún modo el zorro terminó por aceptar lo suyo. Definitivamente estaba loca, sonreía al pensar en cada vez que el zorro le susurraba algo al oído. No le importaba si había otros animales cerca, siempre que tenía la oportunidad hacía alguna broma, quizás por eso todos la mirasen raro cuando se reía en una cena familiar de la nada.

Se acercó al fregadero con pesar, con o sin Nick, con o sin Jack, su vida continuaba. Pensó en llamar a Neal por la mañana, hablaría con él para evaluar la posibilidad de ver ese asilo, sabía que si llamaba a James la subiría a un taxi con sus cosas y la sacaría de ahí tan rápido como fuese posible. Ya no encontraba fuerzas para continuar, ¿hasta cuándo estaría así? Su espalda y sus tobillos le dolían bastante, los días se hacían largos y aburridos, la televisión era su única fuente de entretenimiento y no tenía a nadie cerca con quien pasar el rato. El asilo no parecía un lugar tan malo para pasar sus últimos días. Fue entonces que un rayo de luz dio en su rostro mientras terminaba de limpiar, la primavera se convirtió en verano en tan solo un momento. Alargó la mano al lugar donde había dejado los folletos pero ya no estaban ahí, así como su cafetera nueva había desaparecido. _"No otra vez"_ , pensó mientras su cabeza parecía jugarle una nueva jugarreta. Supo que regresaría al pasado.

Se acercó al espejo, una Judy Hopps de ochenta años observaba a otra de unos veintitantos. De algún modo, esta vez no era igual a otras, recordaba lo que había pasado hasta hacía unos minutos. James y Neal la habían visitado, dejaron esos folletos que nunca llegaría a ver. No rememoraba el pasado, había vuelto al pasado. Una voz la solicitaba desde la sala de estar, un zorro apuesto con hermosos ojos esmeralda la llamaba. _"Me encontré con Finnick en el mercado. Lamento haberme atrasado otra vez, Zanahorias"._ Era Nick, sonriéndole, estaba de nuevo en casa. Corrió a abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en décadas, pero entonces se desvaneció.

—¡No por favor! ¡No te vayas! —gritó desesperada con sus ojos vidriosos—. ¡Por favor, Nick! ¡Te necesito conmigo!

—No lo hagas. —La voz del zorro vino desde su habitación, estaba acostado en la cama y mirando al techo, con un notorio cansancio—. Sabes lo que James hará cuando te vayas de aquí, no puedes dejarle esto que construimos para que saque unos billetes.

—Ya no soy la misma, Nick, estoy vieja y estoy sola.—Aprovecharía para acostarse a su lado, extrañaba esos momentos y, ahora que podía, quería aprovechar su compañía de las formas más sencillas posibles.

—Me ofendes, pelusa —dijo mientras dibujaba una astuta sonrisa en su rostro, esa que la volvía tan loca—. Este lugar es lo último que nos vincula. Si llegase a desaparecer ya no podría seguirte a ningún lado, quiero que tengas eso presente. No sé qué será de ti sin este galán a tu lado.

—Yo tampoco sé qué sería de mí sin ti, pero por suerte nunca me vi obligada a preguntármelo.

—No sé si lo sabías, pero te amo, Hopps.—Sollozó antes las palabras de Nick, tuvo que limpiarse los ojos ante la catarata de lágrimas que brotaban de sus violáceos ojos. Quería responderle, decirle también cuanto lo amaba, pero sólo podía sonreír mientras se perdía en su mirada—.Supongo que la elección no es tan difícil, ¿verdad?

No llevaría más de un pestañeo, todo volvería a la normalidad y nuevamente se hallaría con ese dolor incesante en sus tobillos y en su espalda, así como con casi sesenta años más. Al volver al presente, Judy se levantó de la cama y llamó a James, era a él a quien le dejaría en claro que no se iría de su casa bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin nada de tacto le dijo que, mientras ella estuviera viva, no se movería de aquel lugar. No se iría hasta reencontrarse con sus padres, con varios de sus hermanos, con sus amigos y compañeros de la ZPD, con el hombre que supo amarla y que ella misma amó como a nadie.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono la coneja volvió a la cocina, voltearía a ver un portarretrato en particular. Intentó recordar por qué había vuelto a esa habitación, pero no hubo caso. Seguramente fuese para limpiar, comenzaría por aquel portarretrato con marco de bronce y pequeños trazos grises, de lo que Nick siempre le juró que era plata. De haber sido plata, a su madre no le habría dado semejante urticaria al haber tomado el recuadro con sus propias patas, su alergia lo había delatado. Pese a que había aceptado los dichos del zorro sabía que era una mentira, mas afirmó creerle para verlo sacar pecho de forma tan orgullosa, su tonta sonrisa siempre la contagiaba.

Sintió como una mano pasaba alrededor de su cintura y alguien posaba su cabeza entre sus orejas, se asustó y dejó caer el pequeño plumero que usaba para desempolvarlo todo. Al darse la vuelta, con gesto burlón dijo aquello que decía siempre que tenía oportunidad: _"Torpe coneja."_ Estaba tan feliz de estar a su lado que no le importaría no despertar nunca de esa fantasía.


End file.
